You Can't Erase Me
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Henry isn't the only one who has went back to Joey Drew Studios. A young girl, who was the youngest girl on the creators list, has decided to take one last look at the old studio before moving on completely, and while there, she runs into Henry, catching up with him and finding her old crush towards him forming again. But soon, danger ensues. Will they survive Bendy and his gang?
1. 1 - Memory of the Past

**1 – Memory of the Past**

She looked up at the building, remorse in her eyes as she walked up the first three steps. "Alex Green?" A voice spoke up, stopping her in her tracks as she turned around, seeing a young girl with beautiful violet eyes and a gorgeous smile. She looked no more than 16-years-old.

"That's me," The girl, Alex, said with a genuine smile on her face as she walked down the three steps she had just went up on. "What can I help you with?"

The little girl held out a photo of Alex's latest character from a new cartoon called 'Violet's Home'. It was a picture of Violet King, the main character of the whole show. Not only did Alexandra Green create this character, she also voiced it. So she was kind of like a star now.

"Can I have your autograph please?" She asked with such innocence, that Alex couldn't help but take the permanent marker and photo.

"What's your name?" She asked, looking at the orange haired girl in front of her.

"Molly Mizu," **(1)** She answered with a smile.

"That's a cute name there, Molly," Alex said as she wrote a small message on the photo and then her name is a neat but mess calligraphy.

"Thanks. My last name actually means water in Japanese," Molly said, still smiling as Alex handed the photo and marker back to the young girl.

"That's cool!" She said as Molly took the photo from the young artist and smiled as she read the message.

'To Molly,

Never let anyone tell you can't do anything. You can do everything. Follow your heart and you can't go wrong.

Love, Alex Green'.

"Thank you so much!" Molly yelled as she hugged the raven haired girl in front of her, which caught Alex off guard at first, but she immediately returned the hug, before hearing a horn of a car honk at them.

"Molly, let's go!" A young male called out to her, making the two girls pull away.

"Coming, Henry!" Molly called back, which made Alex freeze at that name. "My brother. Thanks again for the autograph!" And with that, the young girl ran off and got into the car, passenger seat, and drove off, leaving Alex standing there alone.

"Wow…that name takes me back." She said as she sat down on the steps to the building behind her. "I wonder what he's up to now-a-days."

" _Henry Wilks! Quit it!" A young Alex of maybe 19 yelled to the man beside her at the drawing table, as he kept putting pencil marks on her paper. On it was a drawing of Boris she was trying to get right, and Henry beside her kept wanting to mess with her._

" _Make me!" He yelled back with the both of them laughing at their young antics. "You're so easy to annoy!"_

" _So what if I am!? My little brother does this to me all the time!"_

" _Okay, girl! Calm down!" One of the voice actors said with a snicker before heading off to one of the recording booths._

" _Why am I the one who's picked on here!?" Alex yelled with a giggle._

" _Because you're the youngest one here, Allie!" Joey Drew, their boss, said as he walked in. It was true that she was the youngest one in the studio. She had just graduated high school and had a job at the Bendy studio, with a cool boss and a cool cast of creators. Being only 19 made her pretty much famous for her drawings in this world._

" _By the way, good work on the last episode you two." Joey said with a smile adoring his face before he walked away._

" _Thanks, Joe!" Henry yelled towards him as he went back to his drawing, while Alex smiled at his retreating form. She immediately looked over at Henry after that, a sense of heat entering her cheeks as she stared at his big brown eyes with her own navy blue ones. The way he concentrated on his work, the way he stuck his tongue out a small bit as he focused on his work…and the way it was broken the moment he made another mark on her paper._

" _Would you stop!?" Alex yelled with a giggle as she erased the mark yet again and went back to work._

Now here she was, 49-years-old and still working on cartoons for a living. She had it made, but without Henry Wilks by her side. "I hope his life is just as fulfilling as mine."

Alex wiped away the stray tear that was starting to fall down her cheek and quickly stood up. She turned around again, looking at the front door of the studio before her. "Time to reminisce and finally leave this in the past." And with that, she walked up to the door and into the studio.

It was crumbling and looked unkept as Alex walked inside. She looked at the posters lining the hallway she was in, letting those memories consume her before slowly making her way down it. Her fond smile of memories turned into a sympathetic grin, looking at the old cardboard cutouts of Bendy, the little Devil Darling.

"30 years since this show aired for the first year. Hard to believe it's been that long," She said with a slight giggle, before hearing something (or someone) trip off in the other room to the left of her, which made her jump with a start. She wasn't expecting someone else to be here. Mainly because the place was abandoned. After the 30 years of Bendy's show, no one rented the studio out. If they did, the company never lasted. It was like the building was cursed or something, who knew.

What she heard was that after the ink machine was installed, the place became "haunted" with Bendy's "ghost". So she wasn't really hoping to see someone else looking around at the old rooms and the old recording booths.

But here she was, fearing for her own life as she watched the room to her left, seeing a young man walk out of it with a look of annoyance. She stared on in disbelief as he turned around and looked, his annoyance going away and a look of surprise replaced it.

"Alex?"

"Henry?"

 **1 – Molly Mizu is a character in my Shane Dawson story…if no one got that (lol).**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my very FIRST Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfic. I was listening to a song based on this game and came up with this idea: taking the game, keeping the character Henry in it, but adding a new original character I created JUST NOW!**

 **Also, this is the first story I'm writing and posting with my BRAND NEW LAPTOP! I am so excited and so happy about having it! The other one was having battery problems. So I thought it was time for a new one. So far, I'm loving the SHIT out of it!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, hope you enjoyed the little reference to my Shane Dawson story, and I hope you like it from here on out.**

 **Thanks for reading, take it easy, God bless, and have a great day.**

 **~Brittany Bauer~**


	2. 2 - Items of Interest

**2 – Items of Interest**

"Please tell me I'm not imagining this!" Henry said with a silly grin on his face, which made Alex giggle at his statement before rushing up to him and giving him a big hug, Henry returning the embrace.

"Hey Henry," She said into his ear before she pulled away. "It's been a while."

"It has," Henry said. "What brings you here after 30 years?"

"Well…" Alex began with a nervous grin. "…I missed this place. I know I left after being around for 21 years of the business…but it was still like a home for me."

"Yeah, I guess so," Henry said with a shrug. "But I must admit, seeing this place all beaten like this…makes me wonder what Joey was up to."

Alex looked around again, an old cut out of Bendy stood by a running projector screen that showed nothing on the reel. Cobwebs littered the corners of the studio on the ceiling and floors, as well as some broken wood that had fallen out of their rightful place, thanks to the neglect the place got over the course of 30 years.

"I wonder what would have happened if we had stayed," Alex said with a remorseful grin on her face.

"I don't know," Henry began as he looked her way. "But we chose the right time to leave."

"Why is that?" She asked with a scuff as she looked back at the brown eyes she had fell for all those years ago.

"Because the studio was going under with or without us anyway," Henry answered with a smirk before walking passed her, which made Alex grin. She was glad he could cheer her up some from the past. All those memories of years before consumed her once again, as she ran after Henry. The one memory that will never leave her mind, playing like a vinyl on a record player.

 _40-year-old Alex walked through the halls of the studio, hearing chatter and groans of the busy day escaping the creators lips. She was looking over some of the sketches of the Bendy characters, as well as Bendy himself, with a smile on her face. It had been almost 21 years since she got this job and she was still enjoying it from what everyone saw. Even when that stupid ink machine was installed, she still enjoyed herself…to a point._

" _Joey, that machine is weighing us down!" Henry's voice wafted up into the air, making Alex stop in her tracks and look to her right, seeing the opened office door of Joey Drew, arguing with Henry Wilks._

" _No, that machine is going to bring us closer to our goal!" Joey shot back as Alex listened closely now. "That machine is going to bring us salvation!"_

" _We already have salvation with Someone else, dude!" The young raven haired girl smiled at that comment._

" _No…Bendy will bring our salvation! Don't you see?! He is our savior!" Joey yelled._

" _Dude, if that's how you think about this character…" Henry had paused for a second, like he was contemplating his next words, before just blurting them out. "Then I quit!"_

 _Alex gasped quietly after hearing that, with the sound of Henry's stomping footsteps leaving Joey's office and walking her way. Henry quit? He quit after 21 years of faithful service to his good friend. He was leaving her just like that and she couldn't stop it._

" _Alex, hey," He said when he finally noticed the young girl standing there, making her look over at him again with her navy blue eyes. She may have been 40 now, but she still looked 20. "I take it you heard all of that."_

" _Yeah…yeah, I did," Alex said in return as another crew member came by and took the sketches from her. "I'd hate to see you go."_

" _Yeah, well, the writing's been on the wall for a while now," Henry said. "You've been here pretty long too though."_

" _Yeah, 21 years."_

" _Alex, stop talking to a former employee and get back to...!" Joey went to speak as he looked out the door to his office when something must have stopped him. They didn't know what, but something must have._

 _Alex rolled her eyes as Henry chuckled and went towards his office with her following. "It was fun while it lasted I guess," She said with a remorseful grin on her face._

" _Yeah…it was," Added Henry as he walked into his office and started packing his things. "I hope we stay in touch, Alex."_

" _Me too, Henry…me too."_

"Why'd you break contact?" Alex asked as she walked with him down the hall, seeing some graffiti on one of the walls saying 'Dreams Come True'.

"Things came up. Recent break up, recent job offers, things like that," He answered, stopping in the middle of the same hallway Alex heard him quit in.

"You got that busy over the last 9 years?"

"Yeah…sorry about that."

"It's fine. I get it! I got busy too," Alex began as she walked further down passed him slowly, him close behind. "Started my own cartoon show called 'Violet's Home', I'm voice acting now, and enjoying every minute of this new show."

"Oh, good for you!" Henry said with excitement before they stopped in the doorway of the Ink Machine room. Their breath hitched in their throat as they stared at it, in its dull metal glory. It looked just as worn down as the rest of the studio, as well as extremely dirty due to all the ink stains it had taken.

"So this is the Ink Machine?" Alex asked as they walked further into the room slowly.

"Yeah," Henry began. "I wonder how you turn it on."

"Seriously!? You want to turn this thing on!?" All Henry did was shrug towards her like he was an idiot with a silly grin on his face, making her giggle. "Guess I can't stop you with doing that."

Henry chuckled at this before going towards another little room to the other side of the Ink Machine, while Alex checked out a dresser looking thing on the other side. She looked it over, mindlessly for the most part, as some more memories surfaced from the depths of her mind.

" _Joey, I'm done with this company!" Alex yelled two weeks after Henry had left the studio._

" _You can't leave this place, Alexandra!" Joey yelled to her as well, as he hiccupped. The smell of booze had entered her nose as she stood there, before she had noticed a small collection of beer bottles behind Joey's chair in the waste bin._

" _Yes I can! If Henry can leave, then so can I! I QUIT!" And with those last words, Alex walked out of his office, slamming the office door behind her. She sighed with frustration as she walked back to her own office and started packing her stuff up before heading for the exit. Everyone was watching her leave, making her give them a sympathetic grin, as she opened the door._

" _I'm sorry, guys," She said before she walked out the door and closed it behind her._

Alex quickly wiped away a stray tear before feeling Henry's presence beside her again. He was holding an old record in his hands. The young artist saw this and looked at it closer. It was one of the songs from the show. It was actually one of her favorites.

"Alice Angel…how fitting you found this one with me around," Alex said with a smirk as she recalled part of the song Alice Angel sang. _"I'm Alice Angel…"_ Henry chuckled at the girl's impression of the girl singing "angel", before walking towards the doorway, Alex close behind.

"I take it Alice Angel was your favorite to draw here?" Henry asked with a smirk painted on his face.

"Of course! She was so beautiful and talented!" Alex began with excitement. "I didn't really like the horns with the halo since I'm a Catholic, but…Alice was fun to draw."

"That she was," Henry added as Alex looked up on a shelving unit and found a little Bendy doll. She grabbed it and held it tight with excitement, which made Henry laugh.

"What? The cartoon version may have been creepy, but the doll version is adorable!" Alex defended herself before a plank of wood fell from the ceiling in front of them, making the young artist jump with a start.

"Damn, this place is really falling apart!" Henry stated as he continued to walk into another room, a shaking Alex left behind for a small moment.

"Ye-yeah…yeah it is," She said as she gulped down her fear and ran after Henry, finding him in a room with six different pedestals, three on both sides, and a lever in the background with a flashing sign that said 'Low Pressure'.

"The hell?!" Henry exclaimed before noticing a photo of the record he was holding behind one of the pedestals.

"Well, Joey did say something about "appeasing the gods" with different items for the Ink Machine," Alex stated as she placed the Bendy doll on one of the pedestals. "Maybe these will help."

Henry hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow Alex's lead by placing the record on the pedestal that had its photo behind it. "We have four more to find. Let's get to work."

XXXXXXXX

Alex quickly placed one of the items on its original pedestal. It was a book written by Joey Drew himself, called 'The Illusion of Living', and then another one which was a cog. And another was a wrench. There was only one left to find and Henry was already on the look for it. It seemed to have been an ink well was now needed to finish the process.

"Alex, I found it!" Henry called as he ran in and set it on the pedestal, making Alex grin towards him.

"Cool," She said, getting ready to leave to go find the flow button.

"No, you stay here and flip that switch when it's ready," Henry began, making Alex stop in her tracks and look at him. "I'll go press the flow button. I found it by accident while looking for that ink well."

"Oh, okay! Go for it then!" Alex stated as she walked towards the lever, while Henry ran out of the room and towards the button he needed.

"I feel uneasy about all this," She said to herself as she looked around the room, taking deep breaths to calm down. "But why am I worried? I mean…it's not like Bendy's going to come alive or anything!" Just as she said that, the light to the left of the lever said that it was ready to be pulled, making her jump into action and turned towards it, pulling it to life.

"You ready to see what this machine can do?!" Henry called to her as he jogged back into the room.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alex answered before walking up to Henry and down the hall to the Ink Machine. "Something doesn't feel right."

"To be honest, I feel the same way," Said Henry as they turned the corner, seeing the Ink Machine room was boarded off now. "And how did this happen?"

"I don't know," Alex was full of fear now as they both slowly walked towards the room, only to get a bunch of lights flashing in the room and a real live Bendy pop up in front them, still behind the boards.

Alex screamed as she started to run, with Henry following right behind her. Ink started to flood the floors of the studios, as well as dripping from the ceiling. Some of it dripped onto Alex's arm, but she quickly wiped it away as she turned the corner towards the exit. "Almost there," She breathed out, before falling through the floor and screamed as she did, as well as hitting her head on the way down.

"NO!" Henry as well while he jumped down too, landing on the ground on his feet, but in the end, lost his balance and fell next to an unconscious Alex.

"Alex," He scurried towards her quickly and flipped her over onto her back, seeing the cut on her forehead that was bleeding. "Oh, God, Alex? Alex!" He kept calling her name, trying to wake her up, but she wasn't budging. She was just lying there, not moving.

"ALEX!"


	3. 3 - An Old Song

**3 – An Old Song**

Darkness. The only thing she saw was darkness, as she could hear the faded sound of a voice calling out to her from beyond the dark abyss. It was sweet but scared, like something was troubling him, while flashes of three different objects entered her mind. A wheelchair, Bendy, and the Ink Machine.

It was in that moment that a faded light entered her brain, making her groan out of a lazy nature. She threw her hand up slowly to her head as she tried to wake up, now feeling the slight stain of blood on her forehead.

"Great…just what I need," She whispered as she let her hand fall back to her side.

"Alex?" She heard a voice enter her ears, now remembering where she was as she heard a set of feet scurry towards her. "Alex, can you hear me?" She finally, but slowly, opened her eyes to see Henry kneeling beside her, worry clearly painted in his eyes. "Alex…thank God!"

"Henry?" She finally spoke, her voice hoarse from the screams she let out earlier. "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew," Henry said as he helped Alex sit up from her fall, now finding herself in a room with two coffins and a pentagram on the floor underneath her. "We fell through a hole while we ran from a real life Bendy, ink monster!"

"Oh, right…I remember that now," She said as she grabbed her head again, just about to fall back down, when Henry quickly got behind her and caught her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I don't feel good."

"Okay, just rest. I'm right here," Henry said in a hushed tone, as he wrapped his arms around her slim figure a bit tighter, trying to protect her from anything that could come running in at any moment.

"Thanks, Henry," She said with a grin before closing her eyes again.

"No problem, Allie…no problem."

XXXXXXXX

Alex woke up again, still feeling herself in Henry's arms. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at the two coffins. One of them had an axe in front of it and black ink seemed to have been staining the walls of the big room.

"Henry, are you okay?" Alex asked as she sat up and stretched, which made Henry look at her with surprise.

"It's been a while since you fell asleep again," Henry stated. "And you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"We fell through a hole!"

"And you're the one who hit her head on the floor going down!"

Alex sighed stiffly as she stood up and looked around the room a little more closely. "Who set this all up?"

"Wish I knew," Henry answered as he stood up too. He walked over to the axe and picked it up before looking over at Alex. "Well there's only one thing left to do…"

"…press on," Alex added with sorrow in her eyes.

"See if we can find a way out," Henry said as he went over to the boarded door beside the coffins and broke the boards, while Alex looking at the pentagram on the floor. "Come on. Down here."

Alex followed him immediately as they walked down the stairs of the utility shaft. Across from them was a little bendy sticker on the wall as well as the message 'He will set us free' written next to him in ink, with candles lit here and there.

"The hell…? Did Joey do this?" Alex asked as she walked further into the area, Henry following behind her as he found a tape recorder just sitting out of place of everything else.

"How did this place get so big is what I'd like to know," Henry added before playing the tape recorder.

'SAMMY LAWRENCE: He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs. Yes, I still sing them, for I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?'

"Uh…what?" Alex stated before her whole being got tense.

"I said…can I get an amen?" A voice spoke up in the darkness, making the duo look around in surprise and fear.

"Who…who said that?"

"It wasn't the recording," Henry began. "Could someone else be down here?"

"I'd hate to think that," Alex stated as she started to head forward.

XXXXXXXX

"It's violin, drums, piano, piano," Henry said down to Alex, who now had the axe in her hand. Once they figured things out, they separated to get things done quickly. Henry stayed up in the booth with the projector, while Alex plucked the instruments with a quick finger.

"I remember, Henry!" yelled Alex as she was by the violin. "I don't have the memory of a bird, you know!" All Henry did at that statement was laugh before he heard her pluck the violin quickly, then beat on the drum, and then quickly ran over to the piano, hitting two keys as a light turned on beside her. A garage looking door opened up and revealed a hallway leading to a crank.

"Good job! I'll meet you by Sammy's office!" Henry called as she heard his footsteps leaving the balcony.

"Oh, I see! Leave me all alone in an abandoned studio! I see where I stand!" She called to him, only hearing his laughter echo through the stale air of this old place. Which she just rolled her eyes in return before walking into the hallway towards the crank. She quickly turned it and ran out of the room, only to stop dead as she looked up at the balcony. Standing there, just staring at her, was a big ink covered man, wearing sepia colored overalls and a Bendy mask covering his face.

Alex's breath hitched in her throat as she slowly started walking towards the door, still staring at the figure as he, too, kept looking at her with interest. But she eventually made it to the door and ran out of it quickly, heading towards Henry who indeed was by Sammy Lawrence's office.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her as he opened the door for her.

"Uh…yeah," She began. "I'm fine. Let's just, get out of here." She quickly ran towards the pump switch and ran back to Henry, as they quickly walked to leave the area they were.

But right as Henry walked around the corner, Alex behind him, the figure from before hit her upside the head, knocking her to the ground. "Alex!" Henry's voice yelled before everything went dark for her.

"Rest your head…it's time for bed…"

XXXXXXXX

Henry woke up with a major headache as the room was still a bit blurry. But he could make out the distinct shape of a man in front of him, as well as feeling the tight rope around his arms. "Wha–?"

"There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?" The figure spoke quietly. "No, we wouldn't." This made Henry look up at him with fear entering his brown eyes. But not before noticing Alex on the floor, her ankles tied together and her wrists behind her back, still out cold and near the axe she was carrying just moments ago.

 _Alex…_ He thought with worry as he looked back at the man in front of him.

"I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me," The man began again, which made Henry's eyes widen. He knew this voice. It was Sammy Lawrence! The songwriter for Bendy's show! Henry worked with him for so long, that he could recognize his voice anywhere! It was that recognizable.

"It almost makes what I'm about to do seem," Sammy paused for dramatic effect for a short while. "…cruel. But the believers must honor their savor. I must have him notice me." Henry almost wanted to ask who, but he was 1) too frightened to even speak right or ask to be let go. And 2) he kind of already had a feeling he was meaning Bendy.

"Wait…" Sammy began again as he got into Henry's face. "You look familiar to me…that face…" Again, Henry wanted to mention to Sammy that it was him, the animator from the old show, but his voice just didn't seem to work for him in this moment.

"Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand!" Sammy yelled as Henry quickly took another glance over at Alex, seeing that she was still wasn't moving an inch. "And then, I will finally be freed from this…prison. This inky…dark…abyss, I call a body."

Just in that moment, a loud banging sound was heard above them, making Henry tense up before looking back at Sammy. "Shhhhh…quiet! Listen!" The ink covered man said, excitement seeming to have entered his voice. "I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling.

"Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me…he will set us free." With those parting words, Sammy started to walk away and out the door, having it close behind him, and leaving a tied up Henry to wriggle free. But he was tied up too tight.

He was able to look over at Alex a lot more now that Sammy was in his way and struggled against the ropes even harder. She was still out cold, not even moving or trying to break free from her rope prison. She was still unconscious, and this was starting to concern Henry.

"Alex?!" He called to her, trying to see if she'd move to the sound of his voice, but nothing. She just stayed still. "Alex, can you hear me?!"

"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep," Sammy began on a loud speaker, making Henry stop what he was doing to listen, even though he didn't know why he was listening. "Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead."

Just then, another garage like door started to open up, cuing Henry to continue trying to break from the constricting rope around him, keeping him to the pole behind him. "Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!" Sammy yelled through the speakers again, as Henry kept trying to break free. "Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"

But something seemed to have happened, as Henry stopped struggling for a small moment and listened even more, making his eyes widen with fear. "No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet!" Sammy had yelled before he screamed out again.

"Oh, shit!" Henry yelled to himself as he struggled some more and finally broke the rope around him. He then quickly ran over to Alex and started untying her wrists and ankles quickly. "Alex! Alex, answer me!" He kept trying to wake her up but she wouldn't budge. "Alex!"

She stirred a little finally as her navy blue eyes opened partially and then just closed once again. "Henry…?" She spoke his name so soft, it was barely audible.

"I'm right here," Henry began as he helped her stand up some and let her lean against his frame, while grabbed the axe in the other hand. He then quickly, but carefully, tried to run down the hall the garage door opened to reveal, breaking wooden planks along the way, before finally reaching the end, and the axe broke.

"Damn it," Henry mumbled under his breath before he placed his now free hand under Alex's legs and started carrying her bridal style, her head flopping onto his shoulder as he did so. "Hang in there, Alex. We're almost home." He could see the exit in sight, passed a big lake of ink, right in front of him. He went to go walking towards it when a giant Bendy monster popped up from the ground.

"OH SHIT!" He screamed as he ran down the hallway to his left and didn't look back. He could tell Bendy was following him, as he turned a corner and ran through an opened door, which he closed right away and let a wooden plank fall in place to keep anyone from getting in.

"Whoa…that was close…" said Henry as he tried to calm down some while also looking at the unconscious form of Alex in his arms. "Alex?" He spoke calmly towards her, still taking in deep breaths from the rush of adrenaline he just encountered. But she still wouldn't answer him.

He finally gave up as he turned towards an opening in the wall, that was big enough for a normal sized door to fit in but there was no sign of one. He ended up walking through it and down a little ways to a corner, only stopping as a can of bacon soup rolled in front of him.

"Hello?" He called with fear, as his grip on Alex tightened some to protect her. "Someone there?" No one had answered his calls, or were as a matter of fact. "I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself." Footsteps were heard now, which made Henry tense up some before finally relaxing at seeing what came around the corner.

"Boris?"


	4. 4 - The Angel has Arrived

**4 – The Angel has Arrived**

Alex stirred on the bed, letting her senses take over once more, as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around some, seeing that they were in a small safe house bed room, with a chest in the far corner next to a Bendy clock that hung on the wall. And sitting in a chair next to her, sound asleep, was Henry, his arms crossed over his chest as his head hung in a deep sleep. He was most likely waiting for the young raven haired girl to wake up. This made the young artist sit up, grabbing her head in the process, as well as throwing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Henry?" She spoke with a voice so hoarse, it was barely even heard. But thankfully, Henry heard it and jolted awake, seeing Alex finally awake and alive.

"Alex!" He yelled as he quickly stood up and hugged her as he sat down beside her on the bed. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine," She began. "What happened?"

"Sammy Lawrence lost his marbles! That's what happened!" Henry yelled as he pulled away from her, but he kept a hand on her back. "He kept saying stuff like 'he will set us free' and tried to 'sacrifice' us to Bendy! I swear, he had lost it!"

"So he hit me upside the head?" Alex asked as she laid her head on Henry's shoulder.

"Yeah. He did. And you weren't waking up, so I got pretty worried."

Alex grinned as he said this before hearing something clank outside. She jolted up with fear as Henry snickered at the reaction. "Relax, Allie…it's just Boris," He said, making her look at him confused. "Long story. Come on." And with that, he helped Alex stand up from the bed, lead her out of the room, and to the common area.

XXXXXXXX

After a good meal of Bacon Soup (mainly just for Boris), the gang left the safehouse to continue on their adventure. Alex walked with the flashlight as she had it shine on an Alice Angel cutout in the corner of one of the hallways. Henry was beside her while Boris the Wolf walked behind them, minding his own business, the ink starting to stain the soles of their shoes.

"I'm starting to get high off ink fumes," stated Alex as they made it to a dead end. "And this door is busted."

"Another dead end. I don't see any other way through. You got any ideas, Boris?" Henry asked the cartoon character as he looked behind him, seeing that the wolf wasn't there. "Boris?"

"Yo, idiot! He's by the vent," Alex exclaimed as she pointed towards Boris, who was waiting for the flashlight in her hand. "I'm coming!" She walked up to the wolf character and handed him the flashlight, before he started crawling through the vents to find a way to open the door.

"Be careful, Boris!" Alex called through the vent before turning back to the closed door.

"How you holding up?" Henry asked, which made the 49-year-old raven haired girl look at him. Her navy blue eyes sparkling in the dim lighting of this abandoned studio. Out of everything, they were the only nice thing in this den of darkness.

"I'm holding up fine. I may have a slight headache from that pipe to the head, but still…I'm fine," Alex answered as the door began to open for them. The raven head was hoping to see Boris on the other side, but he wasn't there. "Boris?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Allie," Henry spoke up as they started walking down the hall that was revealed to them.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

As they were walking, however, they saw a Bendy head cut-out on the wall before them, before turning to their right and finding a big room with massive Bendy and Boris dolls, with ink falling in the back of the room, in front of, something. And above that was a sign that said Heavenly Toys.

"Wow," began Henry as he stared at it for a few moments. "I don't remember any of this."

"You're not the only one," Alex replied as she walked up to a big Boris plushie. It was so big it couldn't possible fit in a home. "Who would want something this big?"

"Beats me," Henry declared as he walked up the stairs to a little opening, showing off some toys and belts, along with the belt wheels. "Hey, Alex, come here!" Alex obeyed his call as she followed up the stairs too, only stopping at the sound of singing off in the distance.

"Alice?" She spoke quietly before continuing on up to the same room Henry was in. "Again, don't recognize this place."

"Why is there always something blocking the door?" Henry asked out of nowhere, making Alex look over at the door, seeing that indeed it was blocked off by a shelving unit full of Bendy and Alice Angel dolls. "Gotta be a way through."

"I'd hope so!" Alex yelled, making Henry chuckle at her remark.

As Alex looked around the room for a way to get through, she found a tape recorder just sitting on the table behind another batch of shelves. Thankfully, this one was easy enough to get through. She walked up to it and pressed play on the recorder, letting her eyes widen the moment she heard the Irish accent come from its speakers.

 **SHAWN FLYNN: I don't be seeing what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile!? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flying off the handle at me! And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I've got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a sellin'!? Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all.**

"Shawn,"

 _A 33-year-old Alex Green was sitting at her office table, eating her lunch, when she heard the loud Irish voice of Shawn Flynn rushing into the room._

" _Alex!" He yelled coming up to her and hugging her from behind._

" _AH! Shawn, calm down!" Alex yelled with a laugh as he let her go and looked at her navy blue eyes._

" _I'm sorry, I'm just excited!" Shawn yelled with a big smile, which always seemed to have made Alex smile too. "Mr. Drew just asked me to design some Bendy merch for him!"_

" _Oh, wow! That's great news!"_

" _It is! I'm just waiting to wake up, it feels like a dream!" Shawn was the only man in the studio who seemed to have been hyper all the time. He never seemed to have had a bad day, and that's just Alex's opinion. But then again, Henry shared the same opinion as her. As a matter of fact, everyone thought that Shawn Flynn was the happiest and most hyper guy in the world. So it was no surprise that Alex found him somewhat attractive. He even asked her out and she said yes since at that time Henry had a girlfriend._

" _When are your designs due for Mr. Drew?" Alex asked after a while, before she took a bite of her peanut butter and chocolate sandwich_ _ **(1)**_ _._

" _Sometime next week. So I should probably go do that now," Shawn answered before giving her another hug and a kiss on the head. "See you tonight for dinner?" He asked with hope._

" _Of course! Besides, I have some news for you too," Alex replied with a sweet smile on her face before she giggled, having him kiss her forehead once again._

" _Alright, see you then!" He then ran out of Alex's office right as Henry walked in and looked at her._

" _What's he extra happy about?" The brown eyed man asked, making Alex giggle again._

" _I'm sure Joey will tell you soon."_

Alex sighed at the memory before hearing the shelves move. This made her jump back a little as she saw the opening for the door was finally uncovered.

"You figured it out? On your own?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yeah," Henry answered. "You seemed so deep in thought, I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh," was all Alex said as she walked up to the door.

"That was Shawn's recording, wasn't it?" Henry asked as Alex placed a gentle hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, it was," she answered as she looked at Henry over her shoulder, before finally turning completely to look at him, leaning her back against the door. "I never told you this back then, but…"

"But what?" Henry asked, worried that something was wrong with his long time friend from the good old days. "Were you okay? Also, what happened with you and Shawn?"

"He broke up with me the night after Joey gave him the assignment for his merch," Alex began. "And the reason he did…was because I told him I was pregnant."

Henry's eyes widened at this new information about Alex. "You were pregnant?"

"Yeah. With Shawn's kid," said Alex as a small tear fell down her cheek. "He didn't want to be a father and decided to leave me."

"What a jerk," Henry spoke, making Alex giggle a bit. "Was your baby born?"

"He was. I decided to keep him," the raven haired girl began as she pulled out a small school photo from her back pocket, handing it to Henry to look at it. "He's 16 now. Freshmen in high school."

Henry took the photo of the young boy, who indeed looked 16-years-old, wearing a white button up shirt with black trimming the collar and a black tie. He had tan skin, like his mother, as well as the same raven black hair. But instead of the navy blue eyes of Alex, or Shawn's ocean blue, he had chocolate brown eyes. He also had tiny brown freckles dotting the bridge of his nose and sort of going out onto his cheeks, which only seemed to have made him look cuter. And lastly, there was a small silver ear ring in his right ear. The boy's smile in the photo reminded Henry so much of Alex, it was almost like he was her twin.

"He looks just like you…minus the eye color," Henry said as he handed the photo back to Alex, who took it without hesitation.

"Thanks," Alex said with a grin. "That's what I was shocked about when he was born. He got my father's brown eyes. Guess that gene decided to come out."

"What's his name?"

Alex looked at Henry after placing the photo back in her back pocket, seeing the curious nature in Henry's own brown eyes. "Ryan," she spoke with a smile now. "Ryan Matthew Green."

"That's nice," Henry smiled too as Alex turned towards the door again and opened it up, revealing a little room that had a lot of Alice Angel merch. A sign was before them said 'She's quite a gal'. "Do you ever regret doing that before getting married?"

"Oh, never," replied Alex with a smile only a mother could own. "I'd do that all again if it meant having my son. He's the sweetest kid,"

Henry smiled at this as they walked through the door to the room, looking at an Alice Angel cut out and some posters from her old cartoons. That was when the lights turned off, and the television monitors turned on, showing the head of Alice Angel herself in her cartoon.

"What the hell?" Alex began as the song Alice used to sing came out of the monitors, and while that happened, a spotlight turned on behind the glass window leading to a door that had Alice Angel's name on it. Then…

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!" A life size, real life version of Alice Angel popped up behind the glass, making Alex scream as Henry put a protective arm in front of her. Alice then smashed the glass as all the lights turned off, making Alex shiver in fear, while also grabbing Henry's arm.

"I see you there," Alice began, her voice sounding like two different types, high and low. "A new fly, in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if your worthy to walk with angels."

The lights immediately faded back on, as Alex looked around, seeing the broken glass now as well as a new opening for them to walk through.

"This is crazy," she said as she let go of Henry's arm and walked towards the new opening slowly, just waiting for Alice to come out of hiding, if she was there that is. "But let's go. Maybe this is the way out."

 **(1)–-Don't diss chocolate and peanut butter sandwiches until you've had one! They are good!**

 **Okay, enough said (lol)**


End file.
